Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20171209211335/@comment-7662967-20171217043126
Roderick is a little more complicated than you might think. Very few creatures have escaped the wrath of the Greeneyes, and Helena and Roderick are no exception. Once he had three brothers and a father, and they were the leaders of another small town further south than Evenglade. Roderick is the youngest, and he's all Helena has left after Verdauga was finished. So being she dotes on him far too much and can never see past her image of him and to his flaws, so he is never disciplined. He knows what it's like to go without, and he knows what it means to lose someone. Deep down, I think he fears it, and covers that up by treating everyone (at least his peers) horribly. However he's learned how to fool adults very well. Spoiled is the most extreme word I can assign to her, but while she might be whining at the top of her lungs on the inside, she has a very tight hold of her temper. It doesn't befit a lady of quality after all. Mostly she just bears it in silence and only speaks if something really shocking happens ... still, she can be pretty salty about it. But you're right, sheltered would describe her better. Sayna and Timbal have a relationship built on casual familiarity and mutual interests. Timbal is the only one to have no fear of Sayna or her Bloodwrath, and this actually helps her control it as hers feeds off fear. Also he's not pushy about the seriousness of their relationship, which Sayna greatly appreciates. They also complement and add to each other (and make a deadly team in battle) but they are not quite as dependent on each other as Tynek and Rose. Without Rose, Tynek loses the ability to be positive, hopeful, and kind in general, and without Tynek, Rose loses her confidence and sense of purpose. Which is basically what happens in the beginning of FWC, and they have to learn how to stand on their own before they're reunited. Which is .. interesting. But of course, they use the lessons they taught each other in TWB and hopefully their archs will be heart-breaking, adorable, and in the end, a general pile of warm fuzziness ^^ YESSSSS we will indeed. The only person we really don't meet is Tsarmina, which is according to my plan. The others will mention her multiple times, and from the things they say, it will cast a shadow of unease about her, and sort of set the stage for her rise to main villain of FWC. But I want to bring more of the Ashleg, Whegg, and Gingivere dynamic in, as well as giving at least a small spotlight to characters like Verdauga and Fortunata. Also, Erwin disguises herself and presents herself as Badrang's seer, so I'm sure she, Fortunata, and Sandingomm have to all show off their talents as diviners, and there's probably some competition between them >':'< Also we get some Sandingomm/Gingivere interactions, which will be the /best/